Getting Him Back
by brucas224
Summary: It’s been 6 years since Lucas and Brooke have seen or talk to each other and now at a Basketball charity banquet they will see and talk to each other. But will there others mind? Let’s find outCouples are: LeytonJeyton, Naley, and later on… you will just
1. All of a Sudden Shock

**Getting Him Back**

Summary: It's been 6 years since Lucas and Brooke have seen or talk to each other and now at a Basketball charity banquet they will see and talk to each other. But will there others mind? Let's find out

Couples are: Leyton/Jeyton, Naley, and later on… you will just have to read to find out!

**Chapter 1: All of a sudden shock**

Brooke was flipping through the channels in her big New York house when all of a sudden she noticed a certain blond haired blue eyed guy who she left 6 years ago appeared on the screen and made the winning shot for the Knicks. Then she saw a blond haired girl with a 4 carat diamond engagement ring run up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips and takes his hand and walk off the court. At this moment Brooke couldn't take it anymore so she turned off the TV and went to bed. That night all Brooke could think about was Lucas and Peyton being engaged and him playing for the Knicks with his HCM? But what Brooke didn't know was that Peyton was married to Jake and was only with Lucas for the publicity. Lucas was the one of the newest members of the Knicks. For the last 3 years Lucas has played with the Charlotte Bobcats and he enjoyed being close to his mom.

_**At Brooke's House**_

"Lucas!" Brooke said whispering to herself as she watched the TV

"Peyton!" Brooke said whispering to herself in shock

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that means I lost him for good if he is engaged to Peyton. Why did I have to break up with him why? Oh ya that bitch he is engaged to had to kiss him and make me take it the wrong way to thinking it was him who kissed her but later learned it was the other way around it was Peyton who kissed Lucas not Lucas kissed Peyton!" Brooke said talking to herself as she watched the game and Lucas

"But why is he playing if he has HCM?" Brooke asked herself

"If she wants war then it's on!" Brooke said talking to herself

"I am getting my man back even if I get hurt in the mean time or even if he doesn't want me anymore but I'm sure he will!" Brooke said making her plan to get Lucas back from that backstabbing Bitch

_**The next day at Brooke's office**_

"Hey girly what's up?" Rachel asked

"Nothing much just thinking of Lucas!" Brooke said

"You mean Lucas Scott the newest Knick, Lucas Scott from high school your old boyfriend and still the love of your life Lucas?" Rachel said

"Yes and I am getting him back from that backstabbing two faced Bitch Peyton!" Brooke said

"Why all of a sudden?" Rachel asked cause Brooke has never talked about Lucas or Peyton in almost 7 years

"Well I saw him on TV for the Knicks and then I saw him make the winning goal but then wondered how he can play with his HCM and then I saw Peyton come on to the court and give him a big kiss on the lips with a four cart engagement ring on her finger!" Brooke said

"I see what are you going to do?" Rachel asked Brooke

"I'm getting my man back from her and finding out some secret she has that will make Lucas mad then bump into him and talk then get him back!" Brooke said

"I see but what if she doesn't have a secret?" Rachel asked

"I don't know I haven't thought that far yet!" Brooke said

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Brooke said

"Is this Brooke Davis?" a guy asks

"Yes how may I help you?" Brooke asked

"Well I am the coach for the Knicks and the team and I are inviting you to our charity banquet!" the coach said

"Well when is it?" Brooke asked cause she might see Lucas and she might get him back sooner than she thought

"It's next week and since you are the hottest new designer out there right know and I do have a message from one of our players saying that he would like to see you again, cause he misses you and then there is something about he never stops Brooding and he misses Broody and he misses Cherry/Pretty girl and he just wants to talk to you again and he just wants to plain kiss you!" the coach said making it clear that it was Lucas with out saying his name

"Well then I will definitely be there I will just transfer you to my secretary so she can get all the information and tell him Cherry/Pretty girl misses her Broody and is sorry for not letting him explain!" Brooke said

"I will see you soon Brooke!" the coach said

"Ya you too and thanks!" Brooke said

"Anytime bye" the coach said

"Bye" Brooke said

"So what was that all about?" Rachel asked

"Apparently the Knicks are having a charity banquet and invited me since I am the hottest new designer and Lucas told his coach to tell me that he misses me and he just plain out in the open wants to kiss me again!" Brooke said

"Wow but what about Peyton?" Rachel asked

"I have no clue but I will find out next week!" Brooke said

"So you really are going to do this get Lucas Scott back?" Rachel asked

"Ya I know I should have done this years ago but seeing him with her made me have a change of mind about it!" Brooke said

"Wow then you do your thing and get your man back and keep him this time!" Rachel said

"Ya thanks for the reminder!" Brooke said sarcastically

"Whatever I got to go but just make your self happy this time!" Rachel said

"Oh I will!" Brooke said


	2. 6 years, later and what do we have

**Chapter 2: 6 years, later and what do we have, 2 mistakes and 1 misunderstanding**

"Hey Brooke so you excited to see Lucas again after 6 years?" Rachel asked

"Most definitely!" Brooke said

Ring, ring

"Hello?" Brooke asked answering her phone

"Is this Miss Brooke Davis?" a person asked

"Yes why what would you like?" Brooke asked

"Well if I am correct you are invited to the Knicks banquet but I have to inform you that I will be today at 6:00 pm at the river front!" the guy said

"Well thank you bye know" Brooke said

"What was that about?" Rachel asked

"The banquet is today at the river front in 45 minutes!" Brooke said

"Oh wow okay let's get you dress and hair and makeup!" Rachel said

"Kay let's get on a roll!" Rachel said

_**At the River Front**_

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Lucas said

"Lucas! Why isn't anyone here?" Brooke asked

"Well I wanted to see you before tomorrow so I asked my assistant to call you and tell you that it was changed so we could meet, you know talk catch up so tomorrow wouldn't be that weird!" Lucas said

"That is very sweet and smart of you Broody!" Brooke said

"I've missed you Brooke!" Lucas said

"And I have missed you too Lucas Scott!" Brooke said

_**They hug**_

"So how have you been?" Lucas asked

"Good but how can you play basketball with your HCM or is there something I have missed in the last 6 years and PEYTON ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Brooke asked

"Well the HCM worsened so I had to have surgery and that fixed the HCM so I don't have it anymore and I am not with Peyton she is married to Jake, she only wanted the publicity and at first I said no but then Jake said if I did this then I would get you back in my life so that's why I did it but I was just going on with it so I wouldn't be alone but know I am happy that I did that cause your back know and I can tell Peyton it is over!" Lucas said

"OH MY GOD! When and thank god cause I was going to give you a piece of my mind and that wouldn't have been pretty!" Brooke said

"Well it worsened after I stopped taking my pills in senior year so 4 years ago I had the surgery and I played for the Charlotte Bobcats. I loved being near my mom so I could help her with my sister but know I'm here so I kinda miss them but I visit them time to time." Lucas said

"OH MY GOD! Well that's good so how old is she know?" Brooke asked Lucas about his sister

"She 7 years old and very cute I think you and her would have fun together because for a 7 year old she is just like you!" Lucas said

"Well that would be fun and I wonder where she got that from?" Brooke asked curiously cause she knew that Lucas did all those things with his sister cause he had experience from her and he wanted his sister to live like any other girl but in a fun way and popular

"I wonder!" Lucas said laughing

"It was you wasn't it?" Brooke asked

"Ya I had so much experience from you!" Lucas said

"Well your welcome I bet she loves it when you take her shopping or you visit her?" Brooke asked

"Ya she loves it so what's new with you?" Lucas asked cause he thought they were spending too much time on him

"Well as you know I am the hottest new fashion designer!" Brooke said

"Ya I do what else?" Lucas asked wanting to know more about her life

"Well me and Rachel are still friends um… I kinda had this plan to get revenge on Peyton cause when I saw you two I thought why not steal him back!" Brooke said laughing

"Wow you guys really hate each other then cause she said when you saw us you would get jealous right away!" Lucas said what Peyton said to him one day they were out

"Well I didn't need to do my plan though cause someone beet me to it!" Brooke said meaning the invitation to the banquet

"Well good now do you wanna go for supper and catch up more?" Lucas asked cause he was kinda hungry

"Sure why not" Brooke said now everyone will know Lucas is not with Peyton anymore

"Hey Brooke!" Lucas said

"Ya what's up?" Brooke asked

"I just wanna say sorry for senior year I know it was years ago but I just wanna say sorry you had to go through that!" Lucas said sincerely

"You don't have to say sorry I should be the one saying sorry cause I didn't believe you and I accused you so I am sorry too!" Brooke said telling Lucas it was her fault not his

"You're forgiven!" Lucas said

"You're forgiven too!" Brooke said

"Know let's go eat!" Lucas said

"Yes I am starving" Brooke said

"You might wanna watch out for the pops!" Lucas said

"Just gonna say the same thing to you too!" Brooke said

"Well then where do you want to go?" Lucas asked

"Doesn't matter you pick" Brooke said knowing he would pick somewhere romantic

"How about Tree Hill!" Lucas said laughing

"You mean where we grew up, that's weird!" Brooke said

"Well I was gonna go after tomorrow but I think tonight will do just fine and we can go to that restaurant you like there and then go to see my mom and sister cause I know you want to see them then we could either rent a movie or go to the bar" Lucas said knowing Brooke wanted to get out of New York just for a night cause he wanted to, and they could catch up where they left things at home

"I might take you up on that answer" Brooke said loving the idea of them just getting away of there new life and back to the old one they used to love so much

"So is that a yes?" Lucas asked

"Yes!" Brooke said excitedly

"Well let's go but do you want to change cause I do?" Lucas said wanting to make her as comfortable as possible

"Yes sure this dress and these shoes are killing me to death!" Brooke said in pain

"Well I could tell, so why don't I pick you up in an hour cause I know you will probably want to talk to Rachel and pack some stuff and get all ready!" Lucas said

"You still know me too well even for my own likings!" Brooke said surprised that he remembered everything about her still

"Well I can't just forget you and the things you do after spending 3 years with you!" Lucas said

"Ya I guess your right" Brooke said happily

"So where do you live?" Lucas asked Brooke cause if he was supposed to pick her up he didn't know where she lived

"Well since Rachel brought me here you could drive me home and see!" Brooke said

"Kay lets go!" Lucas said

"So I just wanna tell you that I am really sorry for Senior year when I thought I was you but it was her and I was mad at both of you but later found out it was her not you but I was too late!" Brooke said trying to say sorry about the kiss from the shooting when she thought that Lucas kissed Peyton but Peyton kissed Lucas

"Oh you mean when you accused me of kissing Peyton at Nathan and Haley's wedding renewal ya your forgiven and it was never too late Brooke it's never too late!" Lucas said

"But I just wanted to say sorry and sorry for accusing you for being with Peyton earlier I didn't know your plan!" Brooke said apologizing

"Well you're forgiven and how would you know!" Lucas said

"I couldn't I guess!" Brooke said

"So here we are this place is nice!" Lucas said surprised Brooke lived in a really nice big house

"Ya well you will get to see it later" Brooke said

"Ya see ya later!" Lucas said

"See ya bye" Brooke said

"Bye" Lucas said

_**1 hour later**_

Ding, Dong

"Hey right on time you look comfortable and still hot!" Brooke said

"Well apparently I will take that as a compliment!" Lucas said

"Ya well I couldn't really talk with Rachel apparently she has a date or one of her hook ups!" Brooke said

"Well let's get on the road shall we?" Lucas asked

"Yes we shall" Brooke said


	3. Back in Tree Hill with no more drama

**Chapter 3: Back in Tree Hill with no more drama or not**

_**In Tree Hill**_

_**The Café**_

The bell on the door rings

"Be right with you" Karen says

"It's okay it's just us mom!" Lucas said explain it was him with company

"Lucas!" Karen said

"OH MY GOD Brooke! What are you doing here?" Karen asked

"Well me and Lucas came here to catch up and to have a night away from our new life and have a night back in our old life!" Brooke explained to Karen

"Well that's good but Lucas what about Peyton?" Karen asked cause she doesn't know of the situation with Peyton

"I am not with Peyton and never was!" Lucas said to his mom

"But… I'm confused!" Karen said

"Peyton asked me if she could be with me for the publicity and I said no but then Jake said I would get Brooke back so that's why I did and I got Brooke back, Jake and Peyton are married!" Lucas said to his mom who was clueless

"Wow!" Karen said

"Ya and apparently I need some catching up to do with you guys" Karen said totally clueless

"Ya well where is Cassie?" Lucas asked looking for his sister

"She is up on the roof why don't you go surprise her!" Karen said thinking of Lucas and Haley when they used to go up there

"Ya well surprise her alright" Lucas said

"What is she doing on the roof?" Brooke asked cause she never knew Lucas and Haley's private hide out

"It used to be Haley and mines secret place to play but as we got older and started hanging out with you guys we came here less" Lucas said explaining to Brooke what they meant

"Well, let's see who this famous sister is!" Brooke said excited to meet Lucas's sister

_**On the roof top**_

"Hey Cassie come give me a hug!" Lucas said to his sister

"Lucas! What are you doing here I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Cassie asked her big brother

"Well I am but I want you to meet someone!" Lucas said

"Who?" Cassie asked

"The girl behind me, you know her and I know you wanted to meet her!" Lucas said

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BROOKE DAVIS!" Cassie said screaming

"Yes and she is going to come shopping with us!" Lucas said

"Cool but one question how do you know her?" Cassie asked her brother how he knows her favourite celebrity 

"We went to high school together and we used to date!" Lucas said

"Are you serious what happened that you guys aren't together now?" Cassie asked

"You remember Peyton don't you?" Lucas asked

"Ya I really didn't like her she doesn't like to shop she likes to draw creepy things!" Cassie said

"Well she's the reason we broke up the first and second time!" Lucas said

"But you guys got back together?" Cassie asked

"No were just friends but we haven't seen each other since you were born!" Lucas said

"That's along time!" Cassie said

"Ya it is but we are friends again and we are taking you shopping tomorrow cause we have plans tonight!" Lucas said

"Okay you can go have your fun and I will see you tomorrow!" Cassie said

"Bye Cassie it was nice to meet you and I hope you love hours of shopping cause when you're with me we never stop!" Brooke said

"Oh I do you can count on that!" Cassie said

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke said

"Okay" Cassie said

_**At the Rivercourt**_

"Hey Lucas what are we doing here?" Brooke asked

"Well we are here to Brood!" Lucas laughs

"Ya, Ya very funny but seriously?" Brooke asked

"Remember when we were in senior year and I said that this is my world and it's where I came from it's were I belong and you asked if you were apart of it and I said the biggest well I thought you would want to spend some time here before we go to dinner" Lucas said remembering the day that he and Brooke got together officially after the whole Chris thing and non-exclusive thing

"Ya and in that moment I fell in love with you more!" Brooke said

"Well I thought that we could have that dance we missed from prom!" Lucas said

"I would love to and don't say sorry for Bitch you don't have too I know that in senior year I said go be with her but why didn't you?" Brooke said/asked

"Cause I could have lied to Peyton and said that I loved her and I was in love with her but I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to lie to you cause if I did then you would think that what we had was fake and it wasn't and I really didn't want to be with Peyton cause I get tried from her easily very easily try spending 6 years pretending that she is your girlfriend/fiancée and having paparazzi follow you around then when you have an argument at a restaurant or big event try having it in the newspaper or magazines saying splitsville, on the rocks, who is the other man or woman all those things!" Lucas said complaining about Peyton over the years

"Wow that's sweet of you and I bet that's hard and true but why are you still doing it?" Brooke asked

"Cause Jake said I would get you back in my life and that's the only thing I wanted so I said yes to it 6 years ago but I got you back and I am never letting go!" Lucas said

"Well good know lets go eat I am starving to death!" Brooke said

"Me too!" Lucas said

_Down the street_

"Hey Luke who's the hoe?" Peyton asked

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"Well I came to see my dad he just came home but you still need to answer me!" Peyton said

"I think you know who it is stop playing stupid and tell Jake that the thing between you and me is over I don't need you anymore!" Lucas said

"Fine but answer my dam question!" Peyton said

"I think you know but if you want me to spell it out then I will!" Lucas said

"It's your E-X-B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D- the person you tried to steal me away from the only girl I have ever loved!" Lucas said

"You mean standing next to you is the BITCH that hasn't talked to you in 6 years Brooke Davis the one that is invited to the banquet tomorrow!" Peyton said

"Yes the one and only but she is not a bitch that's you and you aren't going to that banquet and if you do then you might want to get a good lawyer, but with the money you make that will never happen!" Lucas said

"Oh and Peyton one more thing!" Lucas said

"You will never ever get one like this!" Lucas said kissing Brooke passionately on the lips for as long as they had to until Peyton ran away

"Well that was interesting and so great I missed those!" Brooke said

"Well that's been my life for the past 6 years and she is still the same bitch she has always been but the only reason I did it was because of you and only you!" Lucas said

"Well thank you now come on Broody boyfriend lets go eat I'm starving!" Brooke said

"You called me boyfriend?" Lucas asked

"Ya well you are because you will always be mine and I miss you and you know the rest!" Brooke said

"Good I miss you calling me that!" Lucas said

"Good now lets eat!" Brooke said

_**At the Restaurant**_

"So how often do you see your mom and sister?" Brooke asked

"Every second weekend" Lucas said

"Cool so when are we going back for the banquet?" Brooke asked

"Tomorrow... Can we get your autographs?" a fan asked Lucas and Brooke

"Sure" Lucas and Brooke said

"Thanks" the fans said

"You know the paparazzi is gonna have a field day with this right!" Lucas said

"Ya but it's time they know the truth right?" Brooke asked

"Ya I guess your right!" Lucas said

_**On the street**_

"So were clear so far!" Brooke said

"Ya but just wait they will be coming soon I have experience when I come down here so just follow me and let me do the talking!" Lucas said having experience

"Kay boss" Brooke said laughing

"Here they come!" Lucas said

"Lucas, Brooke what are you guys doing here and Lucas where is Peyton?" the pops asked

"Me and Peyton are no longer and me and Brooke are here to catch up in the town we grew up in! We wanted a night of our old life and a break of our new life! Lucas said

"So why did you and Peyton break up anyways?" the pop asked

"She was married to her high school boyfriend while she was with me for the last 6 years! Lucas said

"So what are you and Brooke?" The pop asked

"Were friends" Lucas said

"So will you two be going to the banquet together tomorrow?" The pop asked

"Yes and if you see Peyton there give her a punch for me thanks!" Lucas said

"So how long have you known Brooke?" The pop asked

"Since High School and we used to date but Peyton came in the way!" Lucas said

"I see well thanks" The pop said

"Welcome!" Lucas and Brooke said together

"So why didn't you tell them about us?" Brooke asked

"Later on I want Peyton to be hated and disliked by her fans!" Lucas said

"I see well where now?" Brooke asked

"My old bedroom?" Lucas said

"Sure that would be good!" Brooke said

_**The Café**_

"Hey Cassie what's up ready for some shopping?" Lucas asked

"Ya where's Brooke?" Cassie asked

"She will be here in a minute she had to get something!" Lucas said but really Brooke was taking a shower from there quickie this morning in bed

"Kay so what's going on with you two cause the news tells me different!" Cassie asked

"Were back together if you must know and the pops are getting on our cause because of Peyton!" Lucas said

"Well if you say so!" Cassie said no believing her brother

_Brooke walks in_

"Hey Cheery took you long enough!" Lucas said

"Well Broody I have to look my best!" Brooke said teasing Lucas

"Ya you always look good lets get going kay come on Cass! Lucas said complementing Brooke

"Well thank you Broody lets get shopping!" Brooke said

"Oh what did I get myself into?" Lucas asked but jokingly

"What's wrong Broody stuck shopping with the two girls you love most in the world?" Brooke asked jokingly

"No never mind lets get going!" Lucas said

_**At the Mall**_

"So Cass who do you like shopping with more me or Brooke?" Lucas asked out of curiosity

"Both I like to shop with you and I like to shop with Brooke and I like to shop with both of you!" Cassie said not quiet answering Lucas' question

"Cool so where do you want to go now?" Lucas asked

"Who are you asking?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Cassie but know both of you!" Lucas said

"I want to go to Tree Hill High!" Brooke said laughing

"Well you have an interesting mind Pretty Girl!" Lucas said laughing

"I want to go try my new clothes on then can we show Brooke what we normally do?" Cassie asked cause her and Lucas had a ritual when they would go shopping

"Ya sure great idea Cass!" Lucas said


	4. Reports and Coming Outs

**Chapter 4: Reports and Coming Outs**

**In New York**

_**Naley's House**_

Haley and Nathan are watching TV insider Hollywood and they hear about Lucas and Peyton. Nathan and Haley don't know about there arrangement only Lucas, Peyton, Jake knew about the arrangement but now Brooke and Karen know and Haley and Nathan are still clueless.

"Apparently the newest Knicks player Lucas Scott has broken up with his fiancée Peyton Sawyer due to the fact that she has been married to her high school boyfriend for the last 6 years but she had been with Lucas the last 6 years. Wonder where she sleeps? Anyways it seems Lucas might be getting back together with his ex-girlfriend the hottest new designer Brooke Davis. The pair was last seen in Tree Hill, North Carolina where they grew up and went to high school together. Also Lucas's brother Nathan Scott, Lucas's best friend since childhood and sister-in-law Haley James Scott and know ex-fiancée Peyton Sawyer all grew up in Tree Hill and where all friends in High school. Lucas and Brooke are reportedly going to the Knicks charity banquet together tomorrow. When interviewed on the streets of Tree Hill questions where asked about what happened with him and Peyton and what's gonna happen with him and Brooke and this is what he said" the reporter said

"Lucas, Brooke what are you guys doing here and Lucas where is Peyton?" the pops asked

"Me and Peyton are no longer and me and Brooke are here to catch up in the town we grew up in. We wanted a night of our old life back and a break of our new life! Lucas said

"So why did you and Peyton break up anyways?" the pop asked

"She was married to her high school boyfriend while she was with me for the last 6 years! Lucas said

"So what are you and Brooke?" The pop asked

"Were friends" Lucas said

"So will you two be going to the banquet together tomorrow?" The pop asked

"Yes and if you see Peyton there give her a punch for me thanks!" Lucas said

"So how long have you known Brooke?" The pop asked

"Since High School and we used to date but Peyton came in the way!" Lucas said

"I see well thanks" The pop said

"Welcome!" Lucas and Brooke said together

"Well apparently there lots of hate there, Anyways the pair looked like a family while shopping earlier today with Lucas's younger sister Cassie. We will have more on this report in a while." The reporter said

"OH MY GOD!" Both Nathan and Haley say together

"Well I didn't see that coming did you?" Haley asked Nathan

"Hell no and what's up with Lucas and Brooke they haven't talked for 6 years and all of a sudden there friends and in Tree Hill, going to the banquet together and shopping like a family with Cass to weird!" Nathan said

"Ya it is weird I'm gonna call Brooke and ask what's about and you call Luke" Haley said

"Deal!" Nathan said

**Haley on the Phone with Brooke**

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Brooke asked

"Hey Tigger what's up with you and Luke you guys back together cause your all over the news and is Peyton really married to Jake and with Luke at the same time?" Haley asked

"Tutorwife ya Peyton really did that and yes were together again surprising I know but he was gonna break it off with Peyton cause he didn't need her anymore he got me back so he told Peyton that the arrangement they had was over and he made it perfectly clear when Peyton was playing dumb and asked Luke who was standing beside him when we were going for dinner, she could see me but wanted him to spell it out for her so he did and then he said "Hey Peyton I don't need you anymore tell Jake the arrangement is off" and then he told Peyton she would never get one like this and then he started to kiss me until Peyton left and that's when we both knew that we were falling for each other again so I called him Broody boyfriend and he asked me if he heard right and I said yes and we kissed again and then started talking about what went wrong when we dated in senior year and we both said Peyton and that's pretty much it why how big news are we?" Brooke told Haley everything and asked how big the news of Lucas and Peyton break up and the hook up of her and Lucas

"What arrangement and that's awesome Brooke!" Haley said

"You mean you didn't know the arrangement between Lucas, Peyton and Jake?" Brooke asked

"NO what arrangement?" Haley asked

"Oh I'll let Luke tell you!" Brooke said

"Kay well I'll talk to you later Brooke bye!" Haley said

"Bye Hales talk soon!" Brooke said and with that hung up

**Nathan on the Phone with Lucas**

"Hey this is Lucas's cell please leave a message"

"Hey Luke its Nate what's up with Sawyer and Jelgski and what's up with you and Brooke phone me with the details bye!" Nathan said and hung up

**Back in the living room**

"So find out anything?" Nathan asked

"Ya a lot you?" Haley asked

"No just voicemail! Nathan said

"Well Brooke told me that her and Luke are back together cause Peyton was visiting her dad and she saw them and made Luke spell out who was beside him and then Brooke told me that Jake, Peyton and Luke had this arrangement and he told Peyton that's its off cause he has Brooke the he told Peyton she would never get one like this then he goes and kisses Brooke til Peyton leaves then they get back together but Brooke wouldn't tell me what the arrangement was!" Haley said

"Wow they move fast considering their history and I'm surprised Brooke's insecurities didn't kick in yet!" Nathan said

"But you know what they probably where going to go to the banquet together that probably the arrangement!" Nathan said

"Ya maybe?" Haley said

"Well where back on our story about Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. It seems like Peyton and Brooke used to be best friends until Peyton told Brooke that she was in love with Lucas while Brooke and Lucas were still dating in senior year of high school. Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton when they first started dating in sophomore year of high school but from sources it looks like Peyton made Lucas cheat and if he didn't then she would shoot him so Brooke couldn't have him. Brooke found out he cheated and didn't want anything to do with him, After that he wrote Brooke a note saying he was leaving town for good, but that didn't last long considering that his father that abandoned him had a heart attack and was staying with his uncle his father's brother. The brothers were nothing alike Lucas's uncle helped him and his mom raise him while his own father disowned him like he didn't exist. Lucas said sorry to Brooke and the two became friends. But while friends they both fell in love with each other again but they didn't tell the other. Lucas finally told Brooke he loved her and he wouldn't hurt her again when she was leaving her California for the summer. When she came back they started dating non-exclusively cause Brooke was still scared that he was going to break her heart again. But this time it was Brooke who broke Lucas's heart by getting drunk and sleeping with Chris Keller. Now Chris Keller was hated by everyone except Dan Scott the father of Lucas and Nathan. Chris came to town and helped Haley with her music and she went on tour with him leaving Nathan behind. When she came back she tried to work things out with Nathan and they did in the end. Brooke and Lucas now knew what if felt like to get your heart broken and Brooke knew what it was like trying to apologize to Lucas and how hard it was and Lucas knew what it felt like to learn that the one person you love and trusted betrayed you. Over the summer while Brooke was in California she wrote Lucas a letter everyday but never sent them so that night after Lucas found out she decided to give them to him to maybe change his mind. Lucas and Brooke made up that night and became an official couple and were happy again. Then a tragic day happened for Tree Hill High in senior year for Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton. There was a shooting and in side the school was Haley and Peyton and others, Brooke was pulled out by someone but they didn't manage to get Peyton and she was shot in the leg. Haley and others where in the tutoring center. Lucas and Nathan were just coming back from basketball practice with there school team and Brooke told them what had happened and both brothers went into the school to save the two girls. They had found them quickly but couldn't escape so fast. Lucas rescued Peyton who had been shot but didn't want to move cause it hurt to much. Nathan was in the tutoring center with Haley and other and one of them had called the police to tell them they were inside the school but found out the shooter was in the same room. Peyton had started hallucinating and told Lucas that she loved him and she kissed him then passed out. Lucas carried her out and then his uncle went into the school to make sure he was okay. The shooter shot himself and then Dan Scott father of Lucas and Nathan went into the school to get his brother out of there cause it was his duty as Mayor and found the shooter dead and then shot his brother. Lucas started distancing him self from everyone including Brooke. Then Lucas accidentally spills that Peyton kissed him to Brooke at Nathan and Haley's vow renal. Brooke then breaks up with Lucas and they try to become friends after a month with out talking. But then 6 years go by and know were hearing there back together. We will be back on this breaking news in a moment." The reporter said

"Well that's a really good recap of our senior year and life in high school!" Haley said

"Ya so this is just like high school again Lucas and Brooke, us, Jake and Peyton!" Nathan said

"Ya kinda is!" Haley

"Weird how that happened and the reunion is in 2 months!" Nathan said

"OH MY GOD I totally forgot its funny how these things work out everyone is with who they were with in High school with a couple exceptions!" Haley said

"Ya but what are those exceptions?" Nathan asked

"Well you and Peyton and Luke and Peyton!" Haley said

"You Scotts must love Peyton for both of you to date her!" Haley said

"Well your funny but talk to your best friend about that one!" Nathan said

"Ya what kind of a relationship did you and Peyton have anyway?" Haley asked

"Well at first it was like a normal relationship then it just became about sex!" Nathan explained

"I see well I still can't see you guys together its weird how when you guys were dating Peyton wanted Lucas!" Haley said laughing

"Ya well I guess that's what big brothers do they take what's yours!" Nathan said

"Ya but that's works for Keith and your dad too cause Keith was the big brother and Dan the little brother so Keith took Karen from Dan well not exactly but you know what I mean right?" Haley asked/said

"Hey ya that is kinda funny!" Nathan said

"We are now back with our story on Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. It seems like the two exes are back together after 6 years apart. Sources say that the pair are already back together and are planning to go to the Tree Hill High reunion together in 2 months. Another source close to both of them say wedding bells will be in the future but not sure when. We reticently did an interview with Lucas's brother Nathan Scott and his wife Haley James Scott also Lucas's childhood best friend this is what they said about there relationship with Lucas and Brooke.

"So Haley how long have you known Lucas for?" the reporter asked

"Since we were 8 and we have always supported each other and cared about each other." Haley said

"Nathan your relationship with Lucas always hasn't been the best when did you two but that aside and become real brothers?" The reporter asked

"Well we really didn't do that on our own Haley did. She started tutoring me if I would leave Lucas alone and not do cruel things to him anymore like I was, I would through him in the river with mud steal his clothes from the locker room and wet them you name it. My dad always told me to hate him so I did, Lucas was always the abandoned one so when he joined the basketball team me and the team made his life hell until Haley came along. That's when everything changed, I started to see who he really was and he was this nice guy who was an outsider because I did mean things to him and because he was abandoned and our dad chose to raise me so that's kinda when I wanted to try to get to know him but it was hard because I was scared to think he would say "Is this some kind of joke" cause I was doing these terrible things to him but then with Haley's help we started to know each other and become friends/brothers. Then when Lucas found out that we got married he threw us this big and cool reception and we were actually brothers and he made this speech and he called me his brother, that was the second time he called me that and I felt good to hear him say it. Then things got ugly again when Haley went on tour and Lucas went to see her with Brooke and he didn't tell me but then Haley came back and it took awhile for us to get back to the way we where but over time we got there again. Then ever since then we have been stronger than ever but if wasn't for Haley I might not be here right know talking about him or have Haley beside me.

"So Haley how long have you known Brooke?" The reporter asked

"Long but not that long, we meet when Lucas joined the basketball team and I started tutoring Nathan after that we became best friends and still are. My friendship with Brooke doesn't matter that her and Lucas are together or not just the last 6 years when Lucas and Brooke haven't seen each other or talked we still kept in touch and were still friends." Haley explained

"Nathan your friendship with Brooke is longer because of basketball and cheerleading and Peyton are you guys still friends with out Peyton?" The reporter asked

"Peyton has never been apart of our friendship yes we are still close and will never have Peyton as a factor to our friendship" Nathan said

"Thanks for your time!" the reporter said

"Welcome" Nathan and Haley say together

"We are done for today we will be back tomorrow for more on this story!" the reporter said

"Well that's us!" Nathan said

"Dan killed Keith?" Haley asked

"What?" Nathan said

"It just said that Dan went into the school to get Keith out and he found Jimmy dead then he shot Keith OH MY GOD!" Haley said

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Nathan asked

"Call Lucas and go to Tree Hill!" Haley and Nathan said together

"Ha well lets get on that but we have to be back for tomorrow kay" Haley said

"Ya that's right sure" Nathan said


	5. Shopping with the News of the year

**Chapter 5: Shopping with the News of the Year**

**In Tree Hill**

"That's what you guys do? OH MY GOD Lucas that was awesome tell me again why we haven't talked in 6 years?" Brooke said/asked

"THAT BITCH PEYTON WHO I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN!" Lucas said getting angry

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that!" Brooke said noticing Lucas getting mad at the subject

"No its okay I just don't want to see her or talk to her anymore I've had all I can handle and that's 6 years too long but I never regret it cause I got you back and that's the only reason why I did it kay" Lucas told Brooke

"Ya and thank you for doing that you have no idea how much I love you for it and that you were right I am the girl for you and you're the guy for me!" Brooke said saying the words he said to her in senior year

"Well your welcome and I knew I was just waiting for you to realize it!" Lucas said to Brooke

"Hey don't get all mushy around me do it when you drop me off!" Cassie said with annoyance from Lucas and Brooke

"Sorry we forgot you were there!" Lucas and Brooke both said together

"Well let's get going shall we?" Lucas said

"Yes please!" Cassie said

_**In the Café**_

"Well Cass did you have fun?" Lucas asked

"Ya a lot!" Cassie said excited

"Well that's good I will see you in 2 days kay?" Lucas asked

"Kay bye and bye Brooke!" Cassie said

"Bye Cassie see you soon!" Brooke said and walked out with Lucas

_**Outside the Café**_

"You were right so I guess we have to go back to our new life right?" Brooke asked not wanting to go back to New York

"Ya but we will be back in no time you'll see!" Lucas said

_**Luke's cell rings**_

"Hello?" Lucas says answering the phone

"Hey Luke stay there me and Hales are coming to Tree Hill cause we have some info that you might want to share with people and we need to be in Tree Hill so stay there!" Nathan said

"Why Nate what's wrong?" Lucas asked a little scared of what his brother said

"You, Brooke and Peyton are big time news here and they did a report on you and they talked about the shooting and they said Jimmy didn't kill Keith Dan did!" Nathan said

"WHAT! DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT DAN KILLED KEITH IN THE SHOOTING SENIOR YEAR NOT JIMMY!" Lucas said yelling mad a the news he just found out

"Yes that's why we are coming to Tree Hill with the news report taped and then we can put him in jail!" Nathan said

"Kay when are you coming in?" Lucas asked

"We will be there in half hour that's when we land" Nathan said

"Kay call me when you land and we will come pick you up!" Lucas said

"Kay see ya man!" Lucas said

"So what was that about?" Brooke asked

"NATHAN SAID THAT DAN KILLED KEITH WHEN WE HAD THAT SHOOTING SENIOR YEAR!" Lucas yelled

"What? Are you serious Dan actually killed Keith in the shooting?" Brooke asked

"Ya well it seems that way, him and Haley are arriving in half hour so we have to get them and then go to the police and put him in jail!" Lucas said calmly

"Well are we going to tell your mom?" Brooke asked

"Ya let's all go together with Nathan and Haley" Lucas said

"Kay so wanna get some ice cream then go pick up Nathan and Haley? Brooke asked


	6. Putting Him Away for Good

**Chapter 6: Putting Him Away for Good**

_**At Lucas's house**_

"I will kill you both if you go to the police and tell them about this!" Dan said

"What are you threatening us? Lucas asked

"No but I did something worse and if they find out I will be dead as they will kill me! Dan said trying to cover up with something else

"Well good then cause we have a tape and its already at the police station so you might wanna watch out cause they are right outside your door so you wanna go home know or do I have to kick you out for trespassing?" Lucas said trying to trick him into a trap

"Whatever big time star you can take your fame and shove it up your ass cause that all that people talk about you and Nathan being big NBA stars!" Dan said shouting while leaving

"Good to know now leave or I'll call the police and tell them you're here!" Lucas said

"Fine bye have a nice life! Dan said

"Ya you too loser!" Lucas said

"What was that about?" Brooke asked

"He just threatened to kill us if we took the tape to the police" Lucas explained to Brooke

"Oh so should we go pick Nate and Hales cause while you and Dan were having your little talk they phoned and said they arrived!" Brooke said

"Okay let's go!" Luca said

_**The Airport**_

"Hey guys" Lucas said

"Hey Luke, BROOKE!" Haley said

"Hey Hales, Nate how's it going?" Brooke asked

"Good now lets get going to put Dan in jail!" Haley

"Ya and I have more evidence because when he heard of you two coming and us showing the tape to the police he came to my house and said that he would kill us if we showed them and then he went on about something else!" Lucas said recalling his chat with Dan earlier

"Well to bad for him!" Nathan said


	7. The Banquet

**Chapter 7: The Banquet**

_**In New York**_

_**The Banquet**_

"So Luke Brooke told me that you, Peyton and Jake had an agreement but she said that you had to tell us?" Haley asked

"Oh well for the last 6 years I wasn't really dating Peyton, I knew she was married to Jake she just wanted the publicity but at the beginning I said no but then Jake said that I could get Brooke back and I did so when we got back together I told Peyton that everything was off." Lucas said explaining his situation with Peyton

"Oh cool well did you ever give up hope that Brooke wouldn't be yours anymore?" Haley asked

"At times but I am glad I didn't because we would be here right know!" Lucas said kissing Brooke's cheek

"So know we would like to introduce our player and our special guests." The coach announced

So Lucas, Brooke and Nathan headed up to the back of the stage to get in line. Haley was left all alone but then the coach said she could join everyone backstage so she would be left alone.

There our fastest two Brother so welcome the Scott Brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott!

Next we have the most fashionableist designer yet Brooke Davis!

They keep going on then at the end they have a special surprise for everyone

Now to end our night we have two special guests with us the two most horrible basketball players in the history of basketball Please welcome Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu from High School Musical 1, 2 and 3. Thanks for coming to night and drive safe.

"So you guys know what's funny? Haley and Nathan asked Lucas and Brooke

"What?" Lucas and Brooke asked

"Its high school all over again because you two are together, we are still together and Jake and Peyton are together funny right?" Nathan and Haley said

"That's hilarious!" Lucas and Brooke said

"How about we do something tomorrow?" Haley asked

"Sure see ya tomorrow!" Brooke and Lucas said and went to Brooke's place


	8. Its High School All Over Again

**Chapter 8: Its High School All Over Again**

_**In Tree Hill**_

_**2 months later**_

_**The reunion**_

_**The café **_

"So how about we don't give it away yet let's just say we are friends?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Ya sure that sounds fun!" Lucas said and leaned into kiss her

The bell rings on the door and pop in the two unexpected people you could imagine

"OH MY GOD! BEVIN, SKILLS!" Brooke screams loud enough for the whole town to hear

"Brooke, oh my god it's good to see you and I see that the news is true you and Luke are back together!" Bevin said

"Actually no we are not together but we are friends and that's how we like it." Brooke said really getting into her lie

"Oh well we will see you at the reunion tonight right?" Bevin asked

"Of course you will see ya there" Brooke said as they left

"I am getting good at this friends thing!" Brooke said sarcastically

**That night at the reunion**

**Tree Hill High**

"Welcome everyone to the reunion for the class of 2007!" Mouth said into the mic

"So here to read your predictions that you made all the way back to senior year is the two people that could punch the each other and not be mad and the girl that brought them together are the Scotts, Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

"Hey everyone so we are going to do each other first then we will move down the list" The Scotts said

"Well I will go first since I'm a girl and boys always let girls go first!" Haley said with laughter

"Well I'm gonna choose Lucas, and for Lucas you said that he would likely be a writer and would still be going back and forth between Brooke and Peyton" Haley said laughing at the last part

"Well unfortunately you're wrong! Lucas had to have surgery on his heart and that fixed his HCM problem so he could play basketball again, first he played for the Charlotte Bobcats and loved being near his mom and sister but hated being away from us! And for the love triangle that is so high school. You all know that Lucas and Peyton just recently broke up because he found out that she was secretly married to Jake while she was with Lucas at least that's what we thought right? Well that what Nathan and I thought until we heard the real story behind it, and that they had a special agreement. And what is this special agreement well Lucas was only going out with Peyton to get Brooke jealous so that they could be friends again.

"Well that was a mouth full Hales thanks but what was your prediction? They said that you would be a teacher or still singing! Well they got it right you are a platinum singer who has sold over 123,000 copies of CD's. You're still married to Nathan and ran over the paparazzi when you get annoyed with them!" Lucas said laughing

"Hey I do not do that!" Haley said pretending to be offended

"Well it was on the news so I thought it was true!" Lucas said still laughing

"Don't believe everything you hear on the news Luke!" Haley said

"Hey did you forget about me?" Nathan asked

"No but you can go know!" Haley said

"What I'm just supposed to introduce myself?" Nathan asked

"Well ya!" Haley said laughing but they already had someone do Nathan

"Well I can tell you what Nate's been up to!" Brooke said

"Well, Well at least someone decided to step up" Nathan said

"So you guys said that Nathan would be NBA and well you were right but what you didn't know is that in the last 6 years both Nathan and Lucas found out that they have different mothers, and what do I mean well Karen isn't Lucas's mom she's Nathan's and he was supposed to be the abandoned one but they got switched so Lucas got Karen as a mom instead of Deb." Brooke said

"Hey Brooke when did you find this out because we never got the memo!" Lucas and Nathan said

"Well that's because I was just joking but Nathan was a big help to Lucas when he had his heart surgery, he put off a season of basketball just to help out his brother" Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke but what about you, huh you're the hottest new designer and is still friends with Rachel what else? Oh how about your plan to crew Peyton over as revenge or how you've only dated 2 people in the last 6 years." Nathan said

"Ya, ya lets move on!" Brooke said and by the end of the night her and Lucas were figured out


	9. They Got There Happy Ending

**Chapter 9: They got there Happy Ending**

_**1 year later**_

_**The church**_

"I Brooke take you Lucas as my loftily wedded husband"

"I Lucas take you Brooke as my loftily wedded wife"

"You may know kiss your bride" the priest said

"We finally did it! We got married!" Brooke said excited

"Told you I'm the guy for you!" Lucas said

"Yup and you were right" Brooke said

_**Flashback**_

_**To a month after the reunion**_

"_**Hey Luke where are you taking me?"**_

"_**It's a surprise!"**_

"_**OH MY GOD! Its beautiful Lucas you did all this?"**_

"_**Ya and I just have to say that from the minute I saw you naked in the back seat of my car I have loved you and never stopped, I have lost you twice and I am never going to let you go again so Brooke Penelopie Davis will you marry me?"**_

"_**Yes I'll marry you!" Brooke said with tears down her face**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Congratulations and have fun on the honeymoon but don't do too much of the hanky-panky!" Nathan and Haley said

So now that everything was perfect nothing else could go wrong or could it. But its safe to say that Dan ended up in jail for life, Nathan and Haley had a baby girl named Vanessa Lynne Scott and Lucas and Brooke were the godparents, and that Lucas and Brooke were expecting a little girl of there own in about 6 months time. Also Cassie learned the story of how her dad died and hated her uncle for it but was expected and life in general was finally normal for the Naley and Brucas couple but that now a lot could happen when their kids turn into teenagers. But for now everything was perfect.


End file.
